A Different Kind of Wager
by Jigoku-Dayu93
Summary: For once, the odds are stacked in Tsunade's favour. Her team-mates have agreed to some more-than-friendly competition while staying at a ryokan, and they're all going to get lucky. Pre-second war Sannin threesome, graphic lemon
1. Chapter 1

"It'll be nice to sleep under an actual roof," Tsunade sighed, flopping herself down on her futon.

"We earned it. I think that was our best mission yet! Naturally, I was the most amazing! Did you see all the butts I kicked, Hime? Because it was a lot!" Jiraiya stretched out on the futon furthest from hers. That was as near as she generally let him get when they slept in close quarters. Otherwise, Tsunade would wake to find him gawking at her recumbent form. Given the chance, he might try something worse.

There was a groan from Orochimaru. "Keep telling yourself that. I did twice the work you did." He sat down on the middle futon, blocking Jiraiya's view of Tsunade.

Though they each had individual bedding, the edges of their futons were conterminous. This was a fairly cozy ryokan, without much room for three people's personal space. However, Tsunade was used to being cramped together with her team-mates in a tent. As long as Orochimaru was there to stay between them, it wasn't so bad. Jiraiya wouldn't dare crawl over him to try anything funny.

Jiraiya momentarily glared at his male comrade. "You're out of your mind, Orochimaru-kun. I was the real hero." With that, he moved his pillow aside to sit where Tsunade was once more in his line of sight.

She sat up and shook her head at the pair of them. "Would you two cut it out? We're not twelve anymore. Let's just have a pleasant evening for once. I want to unwind a little before we go home and have more missions piled on us."

"I must agree with that. Some rest and relaxation is in order." Orochimaru tilted his head to the side and started brushing his hair.

"Must you do that here? I'm sick of finding long, black hairs all over." Twisting up his face, Jiraiya shuddered. "It's so gross!"

"It's not as if I don't find coarse, white hairs wherever you've been," Orochimaru grumbled. "Maybe if you took better care of your hair, it wouldn't be out of control the way it is." He kept on brushing, pausing only to periodically shake out his tresses in Jiraiya's direction.

Leaning over slightly, Tsunade proceeded to visually scan the immediate area. "Do I leave a lot my hairs around?" she asked. Her brow furrowed and she squinted, but no blonde strands caught her attention.

"Baby, you can get that pretty hair wherever you like. Go ahead, whip it around. Rub it on my chest," Jiraiya cooed, pulling the top of his dark blue, ryokan-issued yukata open.

Her right eyelid twitched. It wasn't that she found him unattractive, far from it. Even with that wart on the side of his nose, he was fairly handsome. But his loutish behaviour put her off. "I do wish you'd stop turning the most innocuous things I say into something sexual. It's really creepy," she sighed.

"Sheesh!" Jiraiya cried, grimacing. "How am I supposed to unwind when you keep denying our love," he then paused to point at Orochimaru, "and he doesn't give me any credit for the times I manage to outdo him?" He looked at Tsunade expectantly, but she simply ignored his remark.

"I give credit where credit is due. I shall gladly acknowledge your prowess over mine when I see it. Thus far, I've won against you at everything," Orochimaru said calmly, flipping his hair back over his shoulders. He got up to put his brush back in his rucksack.

A wry smile fell over Jiraiya's face. "Not everything! I can completely outclass you at sex. While you're learning all your jutsu, I study what really counts. I'm an expert."

Orochimaru scoffed as he sat down once more. "What nonsense! I'm better than you at that, as well. Sex is a science, too. I treat all my scientific pursuits very seriously. That is why I'm considered the genius amongst us, while you're called the village idiot, even by the women you allege are besotted with you."

Those remarks threw Tsunade for a loop. Never before had Orochimaru discussed such things about himself in her presence. He'd been generally dismissive of Jiraiya for a few years now, but the fact that he had an actual sex life was news to her. His body language had grown overly seductive ever since he'd started physically maturing, yet his personality continued to be reserved. Prior to this revelation, she was beginning to see him as just an emotionally distant tease.

"Keep dreaming. You've got nothing on me. I'm a fantastic lover! Ladies from near and far love Jiraiya! I always leave them begging for more," he bellowed, gesturing to himself and sneering.

Tsunade exploded with a derisive laugh. "Yeah, right! Just because you peep on girls? That doesn't make you good at sex."

"I've done more than that! I've slept with lots of women!" Jiraiya sputtered. "I'm famous at all the soaplands and image clubs. They swoon when I walk in the door." He puffed out his chest. "And I bet I've had more girlfriends than you, Orochimaru-kun!"

"You actually go to those places?" she asked. Her upper lip cambered and her nose wrinkled.

"Hime, this is Jiraiya we're talking about," Orochimaru answered with an exasperated sigh. "We're lucky he leaves them long enough for our missions."

"I guess I was expecting a little too much of him to hope otherwise," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Jiraiya recoiled, hugging his pillow as if to hide behind it. After some sounds of hesitation, he blurted out, "Well, Orochimaru's been, too!"

The other man's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You begged me to go!" he spat. Orochimaru turned to Tsunade and continued, "You should've heard him. ' _It's much more fun to bring a friend along. Come on, I'll treat you_.' Day in and day out for weeks, whenever you were out of earshot. Agreeing was the only way I could get him to leave me alone."

"That was just the first time. You liked it after they let you in the kinbaku room!" Jiraiya spat right back with a snorting exhalation that made his nostrils flare. He set his pillow down on his lap and folded his arms in front of him.

"What? The kinbaku room?" Tsunade's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Finding out that not only was Orochimaru sexually active, but he patronised red-light districts with Jiraiya and favoured erotic torture, was a lot to process in such a short space of time. She found her image of him as extremely quiet, serious-minded, and oftentimes melancholic called into question. It now appeared that below the surface, he wasn't so different from Jiraiya.

"That's where the girls let you"- Jiraiya was prevented from elaborating any further by Orochimaru's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Orochimaru squeezed his eyes shut. Quite unusually for him, he was blushing, and rather a lot at that.

"As a matter of fact, I know what that is. I was just a little surprised. Though I guess I shouldn't be." She had seen erotic prints of women half-out of their kimonos, ropes elaborately wrapped around them, often with a man dripping candle wax on their flesh or yanking their hair ruthlessly. Tsunade wasn't sure how to feel about it, other than to think it typical of Orochimaru's morbid nature.

Orochimaru continued to avoid eye contact. Letting go of Jiraiya, he hid face with his hands. "This is not how I would've preferred you to find out about it."

Now that Jiraiya was free to say more, he snapped at his rival. "Were you saving that for a date? Some romance that'd be! 'Honey, I want to suspend you from the ceiling and whip you.' Like she'd really want that," he muttered.

Orochimaru's head sunk till his chin hit his sternum. He gnashed his teeth. His voice dropped to a reticent hiss. "You had no right tell her that!"

"Meh, I've always known you were a sadist, Orochimaru-kun. If it didn't bother me before, why would it bother me now?" Tsunade shrugged, then turned back to her other team-mate. "Anyway, Jiraiya-kun, you can't judge your talent by some hooker's reaction. Faking it is in their job description."

Jiraiya screwed up his face as if he were in pain. "I've been with girls I didn't have to pay! And more of them than Orochimaru has, I'm sure." He sounded like a sullen child.

Tsunade snorted as she attempted to hold in a laugh of disbelief. "Oh, how many?"

"Four! Okay, this one girl tried to rob me after, but the other three definitely fancied me! I dated them and everything. So, there!" He made an akanbe face at her.

She cocked her head and peered at him in confusion. "Wait, you were with three girls at once?"

"Nah, I meant over the course of time. Though I did have group sex once or twice, but that was with, you know... Professionals." Jiraiya twiddled his fingers. Suddenly, he was interrupted by maniacal laughter. He turned his head to face the source. "Hey, what's so funny, Orochimaru-kun?"

An expression of confidence had returned to Orochimaru. He was looking straight at his team-mate, rather than averting his eyes. The excess blood had receded from his face, allowing his skin to resume its normal pallor. "Eight," he replied in a haughty tone when at last he had stopped laughing.

Jiraiya scratched his head. "Huh?" he asked, squinting.

Moving his hair out of the way, Orochimaru toyed with one of his earrings. "I've had eight lovers, apart from the 'professionals' I've been with. Counting them, it'd be twelve," he airily said.

"You've really scored with eight different women?" Jiraiya gasped and blinked rapidly at him.

"Five of the eight were women. So you're wrong, Jiraiya-kun, I've still had more girlfriends than you." His tongue emerged from his mouth to lick his lips.

In her surprise, a hacking sound issued from Tsunade's throat. "You liar! You haven't had that many lovers," she shouted, pointing at Orochimaru. The gravity of his words then hit her. He had freely admitted to her and Jiraiya that he did not restrict himself to the opposite sex, with no fear that he might be ridiculed for it. And unlike the previous divulgements regarding brothels and bondage, he showed no signs of embarrassment about it. She was amazed by his newfound boldness, and curious about what else she might learn about him before the night was out.

Examining his fingernails, Orochimaru smiled to himself. "If I intended to lie, I'd go with a much higher number," he replied cooly.

Jiraiya gawked at him. "Wait up a minute! You've had sex with blokes, too?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and gave an aroused growl. "Mmm, haven't you?"

His eyes darted from side to side. "No, I'm too busy with girls for that!"

"You consider yourself an expert at sex and you've only tried one gender? You haven't even pulled an onnagata?" Orochimaru laughed wickedly once more.

His face went blank. "No," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Aww, what a pity," Orochimaru said in a condescending tone. One corner of his mouth inclined.

Jiraiya stuck his head out as if to get a better look at Orochimaru. His voice dropped almost to a whisper. "Have you been with an onnagata?"

"I paid for one at a kabuki theatre once. I do prefer my males lithe and delicate." Orochimaru unfurled his body, reclining on his elbow and resting his head on his palm.

Tsunade slouched and grimaced. "Damn it, Orochimaru-kun! How can you have slept with more men than I have? My tally is only two," she muttered.

Jiraiya's face went red and he flinched. "Which two men were these? Clearly, they weren't either of us!" he shouted, looking at Tsunade again.

"No one you know. They were both in the Land of Greens. I had a one night stand the first time. The other man was rich and I was sort of with him to pay off my gambling losses." She pursed her lips and looked off to the side.

"You mean you had a patron?" Jiraiya gasped.

"Don't judge me! He offered his help in exchange for a little companionship. We had some romantic evenings and one thing led to another. Then we went our separate ways," she explained. "It wasn't anything shady. He didn't pressure me. I wanted to do it. It's just that I probably wouldn't have dated him, otherwise. He was nice and he showed me a good time, but we were from two different worlds. Gambling was the only thing we had in common."

A cold, deathly white hand came to rest on her thigh. "We could even the score if you'd like, Hime," Orochimaru purred.

At this, a shudder went through her bones. She gaped at his hand on her leg, then looked to his face and gaped wider. Orochimaru was plainly undressing her with his eyes. He had often given her beckoning looks over the last few years, but they were never this prurient before. Tsunade could feel her face getting flushed. It was seriously tempting, but out of the question with Jiraiya there. Jiraiya always seemed to be in the way whenever Orochimaru showed any interest in her. It used to be frustrating, but eventually she had decided it was for the best. As her feelings for Jiraiya had grown more complex over time, she found herself ambivalent about her relationships with him and Orochimaru.

"Hey, don't go thinking you guys can kick me out and shag each other! I'm not leaving," Jiraiya yelled. He glowered at Orochimaru. "How about you take off and I can be Hime's third lay?"

"I'm not leaving, either." Orochimaru's tone was icy and sharp. He returned Jiraiya's glare, though his hand remained on Tsunade.

Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh. "No one's leaving. We're all going to stay put."

"Besides, you'd be wasting your time with him. I still have more experience with women. I've had sex with at least twenty-three altogether. Not to mention, I'm twice the man he is." Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows. "I'm massively hung! His looks like a chopstick."

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya. "Been eyeing me in the baths, have you? Does thinking about my cock bring to mind items that belong in your mouth?" he asked with a smirk. After giving her a fleeting caress, he removed his hand from Tsunade's thigh.

Jiraiya went beet red; redder than Orochimaru had gone at the mention of kinbaku. "Hey, no! I'm not one of your swains, lusting after your body... So just forget it, pretty boy! You won't seduce me! I only wanted to impress Tsunade. I'm not interested in your, uh... Lower snake! I only like girls' bits!"

"You seem to be hiding something, protesting to such an extent. I think you fancy me. Is that it, my dear Jiraiya-kun? Do I turn you on?" Orochimaru's voice grew more guttural and breathy with every sentence he spoke, till it was full-on moaning. "Is that why you've been hostile to me all these years? Because you're afraid to admit you want me? You only have to ask, you know. I'd assure you I don't bite, but that would be a lie." He brushed the hair away from his left eye with his fingers, only to let it fall back in his face.

Tsunade laughed. At the same time, she felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. Picturing her team-mates in that scenario flooded her with a bizarre sense of nervous excitement. The more she thought about it, the tighter her throat got. Her pulse quickened. Orochimaru's seductive mannerisms weren't making things easier. And between his hair and Jiraiya's pectorals, she was cursing her previous decision not to become intimate with either of them.

There was a spark of perspiration on Jiraiya's brow. He shrieked, "That's not funny!"

Her laughter diminished, yet it did not fully go away. There were still some errant chortles escaping her lips here and there. "It is a little funny, Jiraiya-kun," she said. A moment later, Tsunade stopped laughing at his expense. It was due to the heightening distraction of those images in her head. She chided herself for a second, then decided it probably wasn't that big a deal. It couldn't possibly be as perverse as whatever was going on in her comrades' brains at any given moment. And they were the ones who started all the sex talk and gave her the idea. It wasn't like she usually had such dirty thoughts.

"Oh, ha-ha! I'm still manlier than him. And I'm better at pleasing the ladies," Jiraiya muttered as he balled his hands into fists.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and waved dismissively. "Like I'd believe that!" she said, trying as best she could to remain the voice of reason.

Jiraiya put his hands on his hips. "You want me to whip it out now and prove it?" he gruffly asked.

"No! Unlike you, my life doesn't revolve around seeing members of the opposite sex with their clothes off." Her eyes darted towards Orochimaru for a fraction of a second. "And it wouldn't matter anyway, unless Orochimaru got his out, too. Plus, you'd both have to be, you know... At the ready." Now it was her turn to go utterly red in the face. "Because you can't be sure, otherwise. What's more, I don't have a ruler handy."

"I'll only undress if it's worth my while. And I don't mean monetary compensation," Orochimaru said. He pointed subtly towards his groin. "Particularly if you expect my cock to be hard. At least one of you would have to tend to it."

Tsunade felt feverish all of a sudden, though she knew she wasn't getting ill. Why did he have to suggest that? Despite what she had said, she did have a strong urge see them starkers. The reveries that were consuming her mind were exceedingly naughty. Maybe it was wrong of her, but she was unable to stop thinking about watching Jiraiya and Orochimaru together, as well as letting them do whatever they wanted to her. She tried to think of anything else, but couldn't. It was getting to be too much. Her legs fidgeted, bent to her side as they were. The moisture of her cunt was dripping into her knickers. Tsunade grasped at the fabric of her yukata. She was torn between wanting to hide and wanting to take the deal.

"Sheesh, you don't want to see me naked, you won't go out with me, and you won't get naked for me or let me touch you. Can't you see you're breaking my heart?!" Jiraiya whinged. He put his hands over his heart and made a face like he was on the verge of tears.

She chuckled the tiniest bit. "What would you do if I ever said yes, big talker?" Tsunade twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger. Her mind was not yet made up, but she was now feeling increasingly flirtatious.

Grinning something fierce, Jiraiya's neck corded. "I'd show you the time of your life, baby! All my natural and learned talents would be utilized. I'd get you off at least three times before I even thought about coming." He flexed his arm and put his hand on his bicep to indicate his determination.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Tsunade laughed again, but this time it was a more cunning laugh, accompanied by a smirk.

"It's a sure bet!" Jiraiya said, returning her smirk.

Her eyebrows rose up high on her forehead. "Is that so? Tsunade asked. He was talking her language, and that was something she couldn't walk away from. The itch set in. It was time to roll the dice, she thought. He'd suffered long enough. She wanted to see if all Jiraiya's years of pining for her would be worth it or if he'd barely last long enough to get inside her. If nothing else, it'd be an amusing escapade. "Okay, I think we could try it," she said.

"You'd better be serious, Hime. Otherwise, I'm going to have to lock myself in the loo for the next hour and if either of you need it, it'll just be too bad!" Jiraiya blustered. His lips pursed and his eyes glimmered. He pressed his pillow more tightly to his lap.

"Oh, I'm serious! I want to know if you're really as great as you claim," she said.

Jiraiya immediately turned his head to look at his other team-mate. "Orochimaru-kun, get out," he barked.

Sitting up once again, Orochimaru tilted his head like a bull preparing to charge. He gave Jiraiya a death glare from under his brow ridge. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. You really think I'd leave her to you that easily? Over my dead body!" he growled.

"Maaah maaah maaah," Tsunade said, making an ochitsuite gesture with her hands. "You will both stay." A devious smirk slowly grew on her face. "Seeing as you boys are so eager to compete, let's up the ante, shall we? I want to find out for myself which one of you is better in bed. You both want me, so here's your chance." She wanted Orochimaru, too, and this was likely the only way he and Jiraiya would allow each other a turn with her.

"And the stakes?" Orochimaru asked. His ire ebbed and he straightened up. He bared his fangs as he smiled at her.

She looked up at the ceiling for a moment as a plan formulated in her mind. "I know! The loser has to get buggered by the winner."

"Why that?" Jiraiya choked out. He cringed.

"I'm a little curious to see it. Could be fun," Tsunade said. She had on a fish-eating grin. "Plus, I'd feel better having something on you, so you won't go bragging about what I'm going to let you do to me. Mostly you, Jiraiya-kun! I trust Orochimaru to be discreet."

Orochimaru smiled very slightly and he raised his chin. "I am amenable to that."

The panic in Jiraiya's eyes grew. "Hold up! That's not fair! What if he wins? He won't know what he's doing back there, like I do. I bet he's only taken it," he whined, pointing at the other man.

"Wrong again. I've gone 'back there' on the majority of my lovers." Orochimaru fleered at Jiraiya. He continued in a snarl, "And I take it from no one, so be prepared to lose."

Jiraiya brushed his fingertip back and forth on the pillow. "Er, well, the ladies I've done it to told me they enjoyed it, because I'm so gentle at it." He meekly chewed on his bottom lip.

"Really? My lovers get too hoarse from screaming my name in pleasure." Orochimaru inhaled slowly and deeply through his nostrils. He then let out a low moan of a sigh and cocked his eyebrow at Jiraiya. "But why should I tell you that? You'll soon learn it firsthand."

"They really get off from it?" Jiraiya's eyes went wide for a moment, but then he shook off his wonderment. "I mean, no way! I won't take that bet. There's not enough of a prize for the winner to be worth the risk."

"Afraid because you know you won't win, or afraid you might like it?" Orochimaru licked his lips. "Or perhaps both?"

Now Tsunade felt she absolutely had to see them together. The thought of them all over each other, naked and moaning, electrified her body in a way she hadn't experienced before. "All right, I'll sweeten it. The winner can have me again afterwards, too." She pouted at Jiraiya and added, "Come on, you may never get this opportunity again. Unless of course, you really knock my socks off. Then I might be open to doing this sort of thing more often..."

"You mean it? Well, I guess you'll be the real winner, Hime. You'll be getting me twice, and then some!" Jiraiya said in the smarmiest of tones. He turned to sneer at Orochimaru, but the other man merely shook his head at him.

"If you're so sure you can handle the ride, then come and get me, big boy," Tsunade purred. She motioned for him to come closer.

"You should go first, Jiraiya-kun. We wouldn't want your performance impaired because watching me intimidated you," Orochimaru said, putting on an aura of nonchalance. He settled back on his futon, with his elbows bent and his palms under his head. "Not to mention, you'll need to rest up before you take my cock."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Pfft, you probably just want to watch me go first to get you fired up, sicko!"

"Projecting your own perversions onto me? That might work if you weren't so transparent," Orochimaru scoffed.

Tsunade closed her eyes and groaned. "Stop bickering! I won't stay this horny forever, you guys."

"All right, all right, I'll go first," Jiraiya said, pushing his pillow off his lap. He got to his knees and smoothed out his yukata as it had gotten slightly bunched up. Stretching arms, he took a deep breath.

She flicked her ponytail and primped her bangs. "Well come on, I haven't got all night," she said as she watched him stretch.

"Good things come to those who wait, you know," Jiraiya said as he crawled over to her futon. He sat at the foot and began removing his yukata. When it was off, he tossed it and the obi onto Orochimaru's lap. Wasting no time, he wriggled out of his boxers. Orochimaru rolled out of the way when Jiraiya flung them aside, and they ended up landing on his own blanket.

Jiraiya was vaguely olive in complexion. At a cursory glance, he looked to be bronzed from the sun. Now that he was naked, she could see that wasn't the case. There were no lines or pale patches on his body. His frame was rather large. Even uncovered, his shoulders were nearly twice the width of Orochimaru's. He had an athletic build, not the bodybuilder sort, but more like a runner. The deltoids and pectorals were quite developed, while the rest of his muscles were only moderately defined. And he was very much erect. Jiraiya's cock was not exceptionally long. In fact, he was about the same length as her previous lovers. However, the circumference was enough to be somewhat intimidating. "So do you like what you see?" he simpered.

"Yeah, I guess you're pretty cute," she lilted, putting on a sly smile. The colour rose in her cheeks, as well as on her ears.

He moved closer in front of her and looked her up and down. Jiraiya put on a bedroom voice. "Now it's your move. Ready to finally show me the goods?"

She leaned back a little on her palms and nudged his knee with her toe. "I hope your nose doesn't bleed all over the place," she said. Tsunade pulled off her obi and allowed her yukata to slide partway down her shoulders. Her breasts just barely remained inside, with a sliver of areola visible over the edge.

"I can handle it," he said, staring intently at what he could see thus far. His chest rose and fell with each breath he drew. Jiraiya tugged on the bottom of her yukata till it opened enough to expose her knickers. He flashed all his teeth when he glimpsed them. They were nothing fancy, just white cotton, but he was mesmerised by them all the same.

She opened her yukata with a flourish, revealing her breasts. Jiraiya squealed at the sight. He gaped for a few seconds, then buried his face in her cleavage. Tsunade shrieked and giggled. "Jiraiya-kun, you are such a pervert!" She slipped the yukata off and lifted up her hips to pull it out from under her.

He paused to look in her eyes. "You know you love it!" Jiraiya then lowered his head back down and shook it vigorously, rubbing his face on her breasts.

Orochimaru got up and put their yukatas away. He then took off his own, folded it, and placed it with the others. Tsunade thought it typical of his anal retentiveness, but then she instantly found herself distracted by his fundoshi. When he turned and bent down, the white, rounded flesh of his posterior captivated her. Men's bottoms were usually something she considered more humorous than sexy; however, Orochimaru's had swayed her opinion. She watched him return and stretch out on top of his blanket, concealed only by the purple loincloth. It was a ravishing vision.

"You can check out his junk later. I'm naked here and now!" Jiraiya said, turning Tsunade's chin to face him again. "Speaking of naked, let's get your underwear off." He stuck his fingers in the waistband and peeled them off her. Once they were off and out of the way, he beamed at her. "Hot damn, you look even better than I imagined you would!"

Jiraiya pulled her up against his chest and kissed her without restraint. He was somewhat sloppy and exuberant with his tongue, but his lips were soft and he puckered and sucked well. There was a lot of spittle getting spread about when he tongued her, though she had a notion that was something he enjoyed, as he seemed intent on exchanging saliva with her.

He drew back from their kiss to admire her body more. Tsunade put her arms around his neck as he groped her breasts and pinched her nipples. Jiraiya switched to licking and sucking on them. It tickled her in a pleasant way. His right hand found its way south, combing through her pubic hair and gently petting her labia. Working his way to the center, he arrived at her clit and started delicately massaging it. "You're already so wet. You've been holding out on me," he moaned after kissing her again. As she began whimpering from his touch, he slipped a finger inside her cunt, probing it. She tossed her head back and grew louder, which he took as his cue to crouch down and swap his hand for his mouth. His lips and tongue explored her much the way his fingers had, in addition to sucking on the inner folds of flesh.

It seemed all too soon when he stopped. Tsunade opened her eyes to see where Jiraiya went and found him sprawling out on his back beside her. He pulled her up on top of him and guided his cock into her. "I'll show you how far effort can go," he said as he moved her hips with his hands. It was an acute stretch and did hurt a tad; however, Jiraiya knew exactly where to hit inside her. It sent prickles throughout her body. "You like this, Hime? Does this makes you feel good?"

Her eyelids sunk halfway shut and she moaned, "Oh, yes..." Jiraiya then bucked his hips beneath her. "Ooh!" she said in a squeak that immediately erupted into giggling. Tsunade placed her palms on his stomach to steady herself.

Orochimaru was watching them carefully. He looked to be analysing what Jiraiya did and how she reacted. Yet there was hunger in his eyes all the while. Tsunade tried not to stare too much at him, lest it upset Jiraiya. Instead, she took furtive glances at him from the corner of her eye. This didn't escape Orochimaru's notice. He held her look and smirked. She found herself blushing fiercely from his gaze. "Jiraiya-kun," he called out teasingly. "I'd advise you to win. I won't be so gentle with you."

"You're the one who's going to lose, pretty boy!" Jiraiya griped back at him without taking his eyes off Tsunade. "You know how long I've dreamed about doing this to you?" he whispered to her. His hands travelled up to her breasts to fondle them.

"Ay, Jiraiya-kun!" Tsunade cried out. She took it upon herself to meet his movements, rocking her hips from where she straddled him.

His hands drifted down to her bottom and gave it a squeeze. "Your tits look so good, bouncing up and down like that. Come on, ride me harder! I want to see them bounce faster!" he moaned.

Any other time, such comments would've made her lose her temper. Yet now, something was different. His dirty talk thrilled her. She followed his instructions, eager to give herself over to his hedonistic yearnings. Soon, she was going as fast as she could. Tsunade's breasts were slapping against her body, stinging the skin of her midriff. An orgasm swept over her, dulling all her senses, save touch. She arched backwards, causing her bosom to jut out further. Her pleasured cries quavered as he continued to jostle her frame by bucking his hips like a wild horse.

Jiraiya tempered his pace and bent his knees for Tsunade to lean against after her climax ended. His hand sought out her clit once more and he proceeded to rub it. He used slow and light motions at first, gradually building up the intensity. As she approached her second orgasm, he resumed bucking his hips, as well. Tsunade moved as much as she could while resting against his thighs. Her vocalisations were much more shrill the second time around. It was brief, but powerful. Her limbs trembled violently.

"I'm not letting up yet. I promised to make you come three times before I do, remember?" Jiraiya said. He slowed down again, but only for about half a minute at most. To Tsunade's astonishment, he got her off almost as soon as he sped up once more. This one was moderate in strength and duration. Climaxing again so quickly, along with all the wailing in ecstasy, made her lightheaded.

Jiraiya spoke up, rousing her from dizzy spell. "You feel so good! I want to make you come with me this time. I'm going to let you have it, Hime. Just come for me one more time."

"Yes," she wheezed. Tsunade pushed herself back up and renewed her efforts to ride his cock. The urge to touch her own breasts took hold of her and she did so. She wasn't sure if it was out of a desire for extra stimulation or merely to thrill Jiraiya, but it did both. Very soon, she was screaming her pleasure, prompting Jiraiya to pump himself into her as fast as he could. In no time at all, he was coming inside her. His eyes screwed shut and he cried out along with her.

After their shared climax abated, he set her down to rest on top of him. Jiraiya put his arms around her shoulders and caressed her hair. His mouth locked onto hers until they were too breathless to kiss any further. "I love you, Tsunade-hime," he panted. "Don't fret. I'm not expecting you to say it back right away."

Tsunade tipped her head up to smile at him. "Thank you," she said. Though she was not sure if the growing emotions within her could be classified as romantic love, she appreciated the sentiment. Shutting her eyes, she relaxed there upon his chest.

Having allotted them a couple of minutes for their respite, Orochimaru roused Tsunade by putting his clammy hand on her arse. It startled her, which in turn startled Jiraiya. "Are you ready for me now, Hime?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," she said, rising from Jiraiya's embrace. Tsunade rolled off of him, permitting Jiraiya to return to his own futon. Her cheeks flushed when Orochimaru untied off his fundoshi. It wasn't chopstick-thin, though it was thin. Particularly when compared to Jiraiya's. Yet Orochimaru's was actually a little longer. The head was darker than the rest of his skin. More of a grayish-purple hue.

Having kicked his fundoshi onto the tatami, he stroked her leg from her ankle to her hip. Orochimaru grabbed Tsunade and yanked her towards him, When she fell into his arms, he kissed her fervently. His tongue and teeth overpowered her mouth. When he finally let up, she was gasping for air. He flung her onto her back upon his futon and got on his knees.

Orochimaru dragged his nails roughly down her inner thighs, leaving raised scratch marks in his wake. "My sweet, little Tsunade-chan," he whispered in her ear. "I've wanted to do this to you for such a long time." He placed his own pillow under her hips to tilt them higher. "I want it to smell like you." His tongue crept out of his mouth and into her cleft. It slithered along the lips of her cunt, until he closed in to properly kiss her down there. He did so as if he were kissing the lips on her face. Orochimaru abruptly bit down on her clit, tugging on it with his teeth, and causing her gasp and whimper. He eased his right middle and index fingers into her, crooking them repeated against her inner walls, while his left hand roamed up to play with her nipples, galvanising them. As he licked her thoroughly, he moaned like she was the richest dessert he'd ever tasted.

Tsunade's legs were shaking. "Orochimaru-kun!" she mewled. Without a doubt, he was far more proficient with his tongue than Jiraiya was, and not merely because of the permanent jutsu that could extend it to any length. He knew exactly how to use his tongue on her clit and he didn't stop right when it was getting good. Orochimaru was clearly determined to please her this way. He kept licking her and he obviously luxuriated in it. She bit her knuckle as her ecstasy crashed over her. Letting go of it to bury her hands in his hair, she screamed at the top of her lungs. The trembling in her legs surged, spreading throughout her entire frame.

When her climax finished, he licked his lips and chin, then made his way back up her body. He wiped his fingers dry by smearing her wetness onto her nipples, before sucking it off each, in turn. It made her cry out and arch her spine. Orochimaru rested on his side and turned her to face him, kissing her deeply. It was somewhat gentler than the previous kiss, yet still very passionate. Seizing her thigh, he draped it over his hip and entered her. His thrusting started slow.

Pressing his weight against her, Orochimaru rolled her onto her back, underneath him."Tsunade-chan, you're so beautiful," he said as he caressed her cheek. Though he maintained his pace, the undulations of his pelvis redoubled in force. His hot breath made her skin prickle.

Tsunade grabbed his arse. It just looked so nice, that it would've been a shame not to have a feel. And what she could see of it as he was thrusting into her made it look even better. Orochimaru growled hungrily when she did and kissed her once more. Lowering his head, he progressed to kissing her throat and breasts. He licked and bit her, especially on her nipples, getting them achingly aroused. Orochimaru carried on like that for some time, then flipped her over and got behind her. Pulling her hair, he kissed her neck with wild abandon.

She turned her head to get a peek at Jiraiya. The poor guy was probably green with envy at having to watch his crush and his rival making love right in front of him. Tsunade steeled herself for the pitiful spectacle she would witness.

Only Jiraiya didn't look jealous in the slightest. In fact, he looked to be positively salivating. His eyes were rapt with delight. He was even more of a pervert than she had assumed, Tsunade thought. Or maybe he did fancy Orochimaru, too. If so, she certainly couldn't blame him. Their team-mate had an exotic, androgynous aura that was easy to get hung up on. And the exaggerated sensuality of his demeanor suggested he liked making everyone around him go weak in the knees. She'd had a little crush on him since they were genin, herself. Perhaps Jiraiya's protests had been insincere.

"Hime," Orochimaru said, rousing her from her thoughts. "This is my turn. You should be paying attention to me, not him. You don't want me to catch you off guard." He grappled her by the pelvis and slammed himself onto his back. Tsunade was pulled on top of him, yet still facing away. Her spine was arched out as he gripped her wrists. "It's your turn to ride me." Without having to think about it, she obeyed, rocking her hips against him. "That's it, my dear. Just like that," he moaned.

Once she was getting close to coming again, he pushed her off of him and repositioned her in his lap. She was riding him hard, but he still clutched her waist and augmented her motions. Tsunade held onto him tightly, digging her nails into his back. The pair of them were moaning in equal volume, yet in different ways. Orochimaru snarled and grunted, while Tsunade was shrill and breathless. It wasn't long till she shattered in his arms. He kept his eyes focused on hers. When at last he shut them, it was in the throes of his own pleasure.

Orochimaru collapsed backwards on the futon. Tsunade slumped down with him, her head settling in the crook of his neck. Their respirations evened out after a bit. She climbed off of him and sat up, looking off in the distance. There were so many conflicting thoughts in her head. The mixture of apprehension and elation made her heart race. Tsunade couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. Yes, she'd had a great time, and there was more to come, but what would happen after? Would anything change? Would their team dynamic sour? This had been such an amazing night so far, she didn't want it to end. She wanted the three of them to care about each other and stay close always.

Jiraiya crawled back over and looked at her with great enthusiasm. "Well, which of us was better?" he chirped.

"It's a tough call. You're both really good," she said, raising her index finger to her lips.

He raised his voice. "Don't think you can weasel your way out of answering!"

Orochimaru sat up and inched closer to her. "We deserve to know. Our pride is on the line," he said. His eyes narrowed somewhat, though his voice remained unperturbed.

"I'm sorry, but... Orochimaru wins." Tsunade jumbled the last two words together. She girded herself, knowing there would be a vehement objection on Jiraiya's part. He might have surprised her with his enjoyment at watching her with Orochimaru, but that would certainly not extend to losing to him.

"WHAT?! No, that's impossible!" Jiraiya screeched. His mouth was wide open from shock. The colour even started to drain from his face.

Tsunade patted Jiraiya's knee. "I'm not saying you weren't great at it. Just that he was a little better, over all. There were things I liked best with you, though."

Jiraiya scooted closer to her side. "So what things did you like, hmm?"

"Well, I think you're better with your lips. They're softer, though you don't have the tongue. Orochimaru's tongue is pretty damn amazing! His kisses are more exhilarating, too. The biting made it seem dangerous," she said with a titter.

Orochimaru appeared very smug at the mention of this. He licked his lips while looking at Jiraiya. There was a devious glint in his eye.

"You girls and your 'bad boy' obsessions." Jiraiya shook his head and grumbled. "How about my magnificent manhood?"

She looked off to the side. "You are bigger in general, but I kind of preferred the way Orochimaru's felt. It was a bit more comfortable. Not so jabbing."

A vein bulged in Jiraiya's temple. "All right, tell me what I did best that wasn't somehow better with him!" he growled.

"You were able to hold back a lot longer. I half-expected you to last only a few seconds, so I was fairly impressed. And you worked my g-spot a lot more and got me off several times. Plus, your hands aren't as clammy." Tsunade held Jiraiya's hand to underscore the point.

"If my hands are so clammy, you can always warm them up," Orochimaru hissed, sticking his nose up in the air.

"To be fair, you're kind of clammy all over," Tsunade said, shrugging.

Orochimaru scowled. "I've never had any complaints before," he groaned under his breath.

"Relax, Orochimaru-kun. You still won. Besides, no one's perfect," she said, patting him and Jiraiya on their shoulders. "I really didn't think I'd have to reassure you both when you were each great at it. Neither of you have anything to be ashamed of."

Jiraiya furrowed his brow. "Hey, if I hit your g-spot so much, why didn't I win?" he asked, still pouting.

"Well, the oral was pure bliss! And Orochimaru was more intense all around. He had me going from everywhere, especially my nipples. His technique seemed geared toward increasing my pleasure as much, if not more than his own enjoyment." Tsunade's chest heaved as she explained it.

"My lover's pleasure is vital to me. I get off most when I can make someone lose all control and scream. As such, your reactions are the most gratifying thing for me. An area that sensitive needs proper stimulation." Orochimaru extended his arms to Tsunade's breasts. He lightly tweaked her teats until they perked up. "Your nipples are at their most beautiful when they're excited by my touch," he moaned.

Jiraiya swatted at Orochimaru's back, but did not actually hit him. "I know they're an important erogenous zone. But they're so much fun, I get a bit carried away," he muttered.

Her whole body tingled when Orochimaru touched her nipples. She had to take a moment to compose herself before she could go on. "Also, Orochimaru was a little more romantic. But seriously, each of you were incredible! My other experiences were piddling in comparison." Tsunade was blushing furiously by the time she finished talking.

Hanging his head low, Jiraiya pouted. "It still hardly seems fair that I lost and he gets you again."

"Okay, you big crybaby! I'll amend my decision. You can shag me again, too." Tsunade tousled Jiraiya's hair and kissed his cheek. "But you still have to do your forfeit! I want to have a chance to watch." She grinned impishly.

Jiraiya eyes lit up and he shouted, "Deal!" He gave Orochimaru a sidelong glance. "Anyway, I think I can handle a little snake. I'm man enough for it."

Brushing his hair back with his hand, Orochimaru chortled. "Sounds to me like you want to experience for yourself what Tsunade enjoyed so much."

Jiraiya grumbled, "Oh, cram it!"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "I'm planning to," he said, looking snide. "And I'm nearly ready now. Shall we begin?" He brushed Jiraiya's cheek with his hand.

"Since you seem to want my ass so badly, I guess I'll let you have it," Jiraiya sighed. "Just don't tell me I'm not an expert after this!"

The two men rummaged through their rucksacks and pulled out small bottles of lube. "You both carry that stuff with you?" Tsunade asked. Her eyes widened and she blinked several times.

"This is the best kind they make; the stuff they use at soaplands. It's really slick and it lasts." Jiraiya grinned at her. "One should always be prepared," he added.

"Who knows when a situation like this may arise?" Orochimaru mumbled as he examined his bottle.

"And I don't like to have one off the wrist while dry. Getting sore skin there is no fun." Jiraiya looked back and forth from the two bottles. "Use yours. You've got a lot more left," he finally said, putting his own back.

As Orochimaru slathered it on his cock, Tsunade fetched a hand towel from the loo and offered it to him. He thanked her and used it to wipe the excess from his hand.

"All right, let's get this over with." Jiraiya took the towel and set it on Orochimaru's blanket with the dry side down. "You'd better enjoy this, Hime!" he groaned.

"I know Jiraiya will," Orochimaru cackled as he pushed him down onto his knees. "I told you I wouldn't be gentle, my dear Jiraiya-kun." He pried him apart and pushed his cock inside, causing Jiraiya to groan as if he'd been punched in gut. Orochimaru pulled his hair. "Still think my cock's too thin?" He let go and went about thrusting.

Jiraiya exhaled upwards through his mouth, blowing his bangs out of his eyes temporarily. "Are you going to taunt me the whole time?" he asked.

Orochimaru lowered his head and bit the back of Jiraiya's neck, but then he began strewing kisses on his upper back. "You know, Jiraiya-kun, they say your first will always be special. Will you remember me the next time you're at one of your brothels? Will you lament that your girls don't fuck you as well as I do?" He laughed more, far too amused by his own knack for teasing.

"Would you kindly shut your mouth?" Jiraiya muttered, glowering.

"Oh, what if I do this?" His tongue lolled out to slither down Jiraiya's torso and coil around his cock. "Do you still want me to shut my mouth?" Orochimaru's tongue wrapped firmly around him and moved up and down, essentially stroking him off. He also reached down and fondled Jiraiya's bollocks in his left hand.

Jiraiya couldn't answer. The blood pooled in his face. He grasped the blanket in his fists. Tsunade saw that his cock had gotten hard. She wondered if it was all from Orochimaru's tongue on him, or if he was warming up to having him fuck his arse. Whichever it was, she thought he was even sexier this way, as was Orochimaru. Yes, she was definitely enjoying this.

"It's time you learned that men have a spot to hit, too. You just have to know where it is," Orochimaru said. There was a look of concentration on his face. He thrusted once more and this time, Jiraiya wailed. "I wonder if you'll be able to look at me the same way again after I've fucked you senseless. Will you keep seeing me as a rival or as the one who pleasured you in ways you didn't think possible?" He exhaled a ragged breath in Jiraiya's ear. "You want me to make you come?"

Jiraiya still couldn't formulate words, but he nodded. His eyes glazed over. He was grunting and gritting his teeth.

"Good, because I intend to make you come like a ruptured dam." Orochimaru dug the nails of his right hand into Jiraiya's hip. "Why don't you come with me? I'm getting close. I'm sure making you come will get me there." His thrusts escalated to vicious ramming. Orochimaru growled and hissed. "I'm so close!" He leaned against Jiraiya's back and held onto his shoulder. "I'm going to come in this nice arse of yours. I know you want it, too."

Tsunade looked back and forth, from him to Orochimaru. She was dripping and aching from what she was seeing. It was everything she had hoped for and more. For the first time, she could sort of understand Jiraiya's voyeuristic tendencies. And yet, she couldn't help wanting to join them, wanting it to be the three of them making love to each other at the same time. Would they want that? Tsunade wasn't sure exactly how much they liked shagging each other, but they looked to be having an awful lot of fun without her.

It wasn't long before they were climaxing. Orochimaru was snarling like a wild animal. Jiraiya was louder still, wailing in pleasure. "Orochimaru-kun!" he cried out. His semen burst forth and splattered the hand towel, leaving it a mess beneath him. Orochimaru licked up what clung to Jiraiya's cock, shortly before retracting his tongue. It was just in time, as Jiraiya collapsed onto the futon a second later, with Orochimaru falling on top of him.

Their hips were still twitching periodically. Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed. "Told you you'd be screaming my name."

Jiraiya made some unusual grunts as he regained his proficiency in language. They sounded like a cross between squealing and gurgling. "Ahh, that was, nng, guuh... Amazing!"

Orochimaru laughed more. He yanked Jiraiya back by his hair in order to look in his eyes. "Not so unfair now, is it, my swain?" he soughed, pouting his thin lips.

Though Orochimaru had let go, Jiraiya continued to look over his shoulder at him. "Why don't you let me have a go at you?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I would have to be facing you. I don't trust you to be behind me. And if you truly want my arse, you'll have to suck my cock dry first. No spitting," Orochimaru said.

Jiraiya looked off to the side. "Eh, I'll have to think about it."

"And loosen me up back there with your tongue as well," Orochimaru added.

He balked. "Forget it! Head is one thing, but I'm not giving you a rim job, too." Jiraiya spread out on his stomach, resting his chin on his palm.

"Alas, those are my terms," Orochimaru sighed facetiously. He lifted himself slightly and slid his palm up Jiraiya's back.

"You both liked that too much. I have a sneaking suspicion you were purposely trying to make me feel left out." Tsunade was pouting, but her pout soon transformed into a leer. "I think it would only be fair if I have the two of you at the same time. But go wash up first. It'd be unhygienic to put it in me as is."

Jiraiya's jaw slackened, but he grinned a moment later. "You really want us to double-team you? Have you been hiding a kinky side from us this whole time?"

"I can enjoy sex as much as any man. Since I'm in the mood, you ought to take me up on it," she said, trying to play down Jiraiya's remark. Tsunade was a mite nervous about admitting just how much she relished watching them together. Jiraiya would likely have a field day with it. She could just imagine him teasing her about if she'd want to tag along next time he went peeping.

"Did watching that excite you? You're insatiable, Hime." Orochimaru stretched out on Jiraiya's back. He grazed Jiraiya's cheek with his fangs, looking as if he were about to bite him.

"Aww, I think she has a little crush on us," Jiraiya simpered, reaching back to caress the side of Orochimaru's face.

She stuck out her tongue. "Not half as much as you like each other," she chortled. It was already starting. Tsunade tried to shake off her embarrassment. They were bound to notice how wet she had gotten soon enough.

"Are you getting jealous, my dear?" Orochimaru brushed his nose and mouth on Jiraiya's neck, though he kept his eyes fixed on Tsunade.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Tsunade huffed.

"You won't," Orochimaru said. He smacked his lips with his tongue as he stared lasciviously at her. "I always knew my sweet Hime was secretly a filthy whore."

"Yeah, she's as big a pervert as either of us!" Jiraiya chuckled. "She's just been acting uptight to hide it."

Tsunade threw her pillow at the pair of them. Neither bothered to evade it. Jiraiya laughed and Orochimaru merely smirked.

A short time later, Orochimaru climbed off of Jiraiya. He went to the en suite loo to wash in the sink. Such a luxury made the cost of the single room for all three of them worth it, even if none of them had originally planned on this specific situation occurring when they checked in. Jiraiya used it after Orochimaru finished. During all this, Tsunade was too polite to watch them. She kept her head down.

"Orochimaru-kun, I want you to do that to me," she said once they had both returned from cleaning themselves up.

He sat beside her and breathed in her ear. "It won't feel quite the same for you, but I can definitely get you off during it." Orochimaru caressed her arm and back, whilst smelling her hair. Tilting his head, he kissed her neck.

"Hey! What about me? Why do you like him so much more?" Jiraiya was snivelling. He sat in front of her, making a sad puppy face.

She shook her head and patted his cheek. "Calm down, Jiraiya-kun. I said I want both of you at the same time."

"Oh, right!" he cackled, winking. "That suits me fine. I like what's in front best, anyway." Jiraiya made grabbing motions with his hands as his gaze zeroed in on her bosom.

"Besides, it works better anatomically that way. There's more room for your girth in the vaginal cavity, particularly during double penetration. And since I've not had anal sex before, it'd be less painful to have Orochimaru break me in. At least for the first time or so, then we could try it the other way around," she explained. When it occurred to her that she was getting ahead of herself, Tsunade quickly added, "That is, if we like it enough to do it again."

"It's so sexy when you talk clinical! Ay, I love that you've taken up medical ninjutsu." Jiraiya's jaw went slack and he was practically drooling. "And I'm sure I'll love it!" He got up to prepare, but stopped himself. "Thank you so much!" he squealed, kneeling to give Tsunade a prolonged kiss on the cheek.

Jiraiya pushed the foot of his futon into the corner and sat down on it, leaning up against the wall. Tsunade sat her pillow in front of him, for Orochimaru's knees. She straddled Jiraiya's lap, taking him inside her, though she held off on riding him. Orochimaru repeated the process of lubricating himself as he got behind her. He caressed her backside as he moved closer. Unlike the way he took Jiraiya, he slowly and gently eased his cock into her.

It felt like it was just too much and she couldn't handle them both inside her. They were rending her in half, she thought. As Jiraiya and Orochimaru began to move, she cried out in agony. Jiraiya stopped, but Orochimaru kept going. And somehow, that helped. Her body loosened up and the pain receded. Now it started to feel good. She sighed her relief.

"Are you all right?" Jiraiya asked, stroking her cheek.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm okay now. I guess my body had to adjust first." Only after she answered, did Jiraiya move his hips again. It took some work to find the proper pace for their thrusting, where neither of them slipped out of her.

"Your arse feels incredible. I think I might like fucking it even more than your cunt. In fact, I might like it as much as making you come on my tongue," Orochimaru moaned. He reached around to hold her breasts up and squeeze them together. Jiraiya seized the opportunity to play with and suck on her nipples. Tsunade noticed their bodies were touching quite a bit, but neither seemed to mind.

Tsunade petted Jiraiya's hair with her right hand. The left groped for Orochimaru, her fingers soon finding his lips when he kissed them. "Do you not really like vaginal sex?" she asked him, placing her palm on the side of his face.

"I didn't say that," Orochimaru breathed in her ear.

"Orochimaru-kun, I can feel your cock through the inside of her cunt," Jiraiya said in a low grunt.

She whimpered. "Is that good?"

Orochimaru growled ravenously. "Mmm, indeed!" He pushed himself in further, till the entirety of his shaft was deep inside her.

Jiraiya's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "So good..."

"Hime, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Do you know what you do to us?" Orochimaru licked her cheek.

"You drive us crazy," Jiraiya panted as he ran his lips over her throat.

Orochimaru kissed and licked her shoulder. Tsunade craned her neck to glimpse him. Looking back to Jiraiya, she noted that they appeared to be staring at one another. Though she wasn't completely sure if it was out of competitiveness, lust for each other, or both; she was getting an inkling it was the third possibility.

"Doesn't that feel incredible? Orochimaru's great at it, isn't he, Hime?" Jiraiya asked, grinning. He held her closer and kissed her on the lips, before progressing to touching his tongue to hers.

She nodded when Jiraiya pulled back. Her eyes welled up with tears. It wasn't from discomfort, but from the stimulation to her nerves. The overwhelming sensations were so alien to her, yet delectable. Her head was swimming. Just then, she felt Orochimaru's fangs sink into her shoulder. Tsunade yelped. The pain thrilled her even more.

"Our Hime tastes as good as she looks. Wouldn't you agree, Jiraiya-kun?" Orochimaru asked. He stretched his tongue out to lick Tsunade's clit. It naturally brushed Jiraiya's cock as his hips pumped into hers.

"Yeah, she tastes pretty sweet," Jiraiya said. He stole a kiss from her, before looking at Orochimaru once more. "How do I taste?"

"Not bad, for a man," Orochimaru drawled. He switched the primary focus of his tongue to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he took in a heaving breath. "You prefer going down on girls, I take it?" he asked with a mild smirk on his face.

"I live for it!" Orochimaru hissed. He turned his attentions back to Tsunade and intensified the motions of his tongue. It didn't take long for her to come from that. She was moaning and panting loudly. Her body quaked, held in place only by theirs on either side of her. When the orgasm was over, she let her head fall back on Orochimaru's shoulder.

When she settled down, Jiraiya kissed her mouth again. He spoke in a low groan, "Hope you aren't getting tired. I'm not finished yet, Hime."

"Nor am I, despite how exquisite your arse feels," Orochimaru sibilated against the skin of her neck once his tongue shrunk down to fit in his mouth again. "I want to savour this encounter."

"No, not yet," she whimpered. Tsunade was breathing raggedly. She kept alternating between moaning with her mouth wide open and hissing through clenched teeth. "Oh, yes... Come on, boys, fuck me more! I love it!"

Orochimaru swiped his tongue along her jaw. "How about a little begging, Hime?" he purred.

Tsunade's moaning grew even louder. "Please! Oh, please fuck me more!" For a split second, she wondered how she could be so shameless, but it didn't faze her too severely. It felt so incredible and she cared about both Jiraiya and Orochimaru so much; the only thing she truly regretted was that it didn't happen sooner.

"That's what I like to hear, Hime," Orochimaru said. He pulled her head back by her ponytail and kissed her mouth. Letting go of her hair and allowing her neck to straighten, he leaned closer and tongued her from an angle. Jiraiya also moved in to join their tonguing. Tsunade found it strangely arousing that both their tongues were touching hers, as well as each other's.

"Do you like being our plaything?" Orochimaru asked when they withdrew their mouths from one another. He went to nibble her earlobe.

She put her left hand on Orochimaru's jaw and her right on Jiraiya's. "I'd be lying if I said no," she panted. "You both feel so good inside me. I'm getting close again."

"All the pressure... You're both going to make me come," Orochimaru growled, speeding up. "Think you can fuck her hard enough to make me come with her, Jiraiya-kun?"

"Let's find out," he said. Jiraiya went as hard and fast as he could. Very soon, he had Tsunade and Orochimaru screaming in ecstasy. "Fuck, I'm making you both come!" he moaned. It pushed him over the edge. He held them both tightly as he joined them in their simultaneous pleasure.

The three of them slumped over in a heap on the bedding after, sweaty and panting. Tsunade squeaked, "I can't believe we just did that!" She put her hand to her face and giggled.

"Obviously, the two of us liked that a lot. Am I to take it that you did, too, Hime?" Jiraiya asked, simpering.

"Mmm-hmm, it was perfect! A little painful at first, but then, wow!" Her words were interspersed with high-pitched sighs of contentment.

There was another round of washing up in the sink, with Orochimaru going first. When Tsunade came back, she found him tidying up the blankets and pillows and Jiraiya pushing the futons as close together as possible. Their underwear had been folded up neatly as well, presumably by Orochimaru.

Jiraiya turned off the ceiling light, but left on a small, dim light in the tokonoma. They got into their respective futons. He and Orochimaru were supine, while Tsunade was on her side, looking at them. Jiraiya spoke up. "Let's chat a little before we go to sleep. I need to decompress or my thoughts won't stop racing."

"Don't you have a diary for that?" Orochimaru groaned. Bending his elbows, he put his hands under his head.

Jiraiya flipped over onto his stomach, propping his chin up on his hand. "Yeah, but I already filled it up with descriptions of your cock. Along with some drawings of you naked, surrounded by hearts," he sighed.

Tsunade tried not to laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"For now," Jiraiya chortled.

"I recall you writing something about how I gave you strange feelings you didn't understand," Orochimaru said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Wriggling closer to Orochimaru, Jiraiya made eyes at him. "Reading my diary to see what I wrote about you? Sounds like you're infatuated with me, too." He returned the smirk.

She feigned gasping. "Ooh, you really wrote that about him?" A giggle managed to break through her lips.

Jiraiya put his index finger to his mouth. "Maybe..."

"I like this new side to you two. You're both a lot more fun now that you're not so tense around each other," she said. Tsunade moved a little closer to them.

Orochimaru inched his leg nearer to hers until they were touching. "You're also more relaxed, Hime. I like it," he sibilated.

"Me, too," Jiraiya added, winking at her. A couple seconds later, he cleared his throat. "It'd be futile to keep tiptoeing around the question, so I'm going to come right out and ask. Do you have feelings for either of us, Hime?" His forehead creased and he gave a heavy sigh. "I want to know if this is going to be a long-term thing or if you'll go back to brushing me off all the time."

"I'm curious about that, as well," Orochimaru said. His tone was soft and inscrutable.

Tsunade's stomach dropped. She shut her eyes and curled up in a foetal position. "Look, I don't want to cause anyone pain, Jiraiya-kun. If you want me to pick one of you over the other romantically, we're all going to end up suffering. My feelings are too complicated for an ultimatum like that."

"What are you saying, Hime?" Orochimaru asked. His voice had softened further. He sounded worried.

"I really fancy you both, though in different ways. You mean so much to me," Tsunade replied. She was getting choked up, but forced herself to look at them again. "Don't expect me to choose, because I can't. You can share me or we can deem this a youthful indiscretion and go back to how it was. I don't want to hurt either of you. And despite all your rivalry nonsense, I know you two care about each other. Don't bother to deny it."

"It's okay with me," Jiraiya said with a warm smile. "I told you I love you. And this here is my other favourite person in the world." He put an arm across Orochimaru's stomach and rested his head on his chest. His smile grew, till his face scrunched up and all his teeth were visible.

"I think you have a good point, Hime," Orochimaru said, closing his eyes. "I have no objections. It means a great deal to me that you are determined not to hurt us." His respirations became strained. "Emotional attachment is not something I find easy to express. I hope that after tonight, my feelings are abundantly clear."

Jiraiya looked up at him and grinned. "Do you mean you also fancy me, Orochimaru-kun?" he asked.

Orochimaru opened his eyes. He glanced at Jiraiya for a split second, then looked away. "I suppose." The corners of his mouth rose somewhat.

"Even if I'm not slight and effeminate, like your lover-boys?" Jiraiya slid his hand up Orochimaru's sternum.

He shrugged. "You have your charms."

"The funny thing is, seeing as you're kind of built that way, I do find you pretty sexy," Jiraiya soughed. "I think I might be falling for you."

Orochimaru moved his arms out from under his head. "Just remember I'm the one in charge," he said, tangling the fingers of one hand in Jiraiya's hair. He placed his other hand on Tsunade's chin.

"Well, if you can keep making me come that hard, I won't complain," Jiraiya guffawed. With an idiotic grin and reddened cheeks, he moved to cuddle up at Orochimaru's side. "No, really! I could get used to that. You want to be my boyfriend?" He laid his head on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"If you wish," Orochimaru drawled, resting his eyes. "It would be unduly cruel of me to give you a taste of my talents and then cut you off. I'm not quite that sadistic." He lowered his arm to gently run his hand up Jiraiya's inner thigh.

"Honestly? All three of us can be together?" Tsunade asked. Her eyes were dewy. When they nodded their consent, she embraced them, one in each arm, and gave them kisses. "Thank you!"

"You got it! Now swap places with Orochimaru-kun. That way, we can both snuggle you." Jiraiya rolled off of Orochimaru and reclined on his side. He grinned as he patted the futon with his hand. "Come on, don't be shy. We all just got done shagging each other's brains out. There's no reason we can't sleep huddled up and naked."

They switched their pillows out. Orochimaru made a point of inhaling the scent of his in front of Tsunade, bringing to mind what he had told her when he licked her on top it. Once she lay down, he cuddled up to her back. "I like pressing against someone. It's comfortable. You feel good, Hime," he moaned.

"You hear that, Hime? You really scored big time! You're with two blokes who want to cuddle you. Most men can't stand it." Jiraiya set his hand on Tsunade's waist and nestled his chest against hers. He rubbed the tip of his nose against her forehead prior to giving her a little peck. "I don't know why they don't. I always liked it. Well, it's their loss."

Her own pillow was strong with the heady smell of sex and sweat. It gave her a thrill to think of how they had used it just minutes ago. Tsunade kissed Jiraiya on the chin and put her hand on Orochimaru's thigh. She swirled her fingers about on him. "You're both full of pleasant surprises. I do appreciate how accommodating you two have been. It's quite romantic, I must admit. I'm getting more and more attached to you," she cooed to them.

"In what ways do you fancy Jiraiya-kun and me?" Orochimaru asked, stroking her arm.

"How can I describe it? Jiraiya-kun, you're a sicko, but in a really lovable way. You brighten things up when you're here. You have a good heart and you make me laugh." Tsunade seized Jiraiya's right hand and Orochimaru's left. "And Orochimaru-kun, you're complex and intriguing. I want to get past all your layers and be close to the real you." She raised their hands to her lips, then placed them over her heart. "The two of you are like... Damn it, this is going to sound corny as hell!"

Orochimaru breathed in her ear. "Like what, Hime?" He planted little kisses along her nape.

She laughed a little and shook her head slightly. "Like my teddy bear and my security blanket from when I was a little girl. My bear was cute and cuddly, and the blanket was velvety and warm. They were both sort of the same, but much better together than apart. I needed each of them to sleep. They made me feel safe and loved. Sorry, I know that's a stupid analogy." Tsunade hid her mouth behind her palm.

"I don't think it's stupid," Orochimaru said with a kiss to her cheek.

"That sounds comfy," Jiraiya added. "You're welcome to cuddle me any time." He shimmied down about a foot and rested his head on her bosom.

Tsunade stretched out the arm beneath her, placing it above Jiraiya's pillow. "You don't think I'm being greedy?" she asked in an anxious murmur.

Orochimaru did likewise, unfolding his arm above hers and taking her hand in his. "Wouldn't it be greedier not to share?" he replied.

"I'm not going to lie. This has been the best night of my life!" Jiraiya let out a deep, gratified sigh. "Like I said, I've had a lot of experience, but it's never been like this before. You were both fantastic!" He reached out to pet both Orochimaru and Tsunade's hips, where their bodies were spooned. "So, how was it for you, Orochimaru-kun?"

"Mmm, not bad," he purred.

Tsunade noticed that Jiraiya took Orochimaru's free hand and that Orochimaru didn't pull away. Their fingers laced together as their clasped hands rested on her hip. "Um, do you two like each other more than you like me?" she asked, trying not to frown.

Orochimaru lifted his head to look at Tsunade. His eyes blinked slowly several times. "Of course not," he said, laying his head down just behind her neck once more.

"Don't be silly! Hime, you know we're both in love with you." Jiraiya paused to kiss her. He continued, "Orochimaru hardly noticed my existence till you started getting under his skin. Half of our fights have actually been about competing over you. He just tried to hide it, because he's afraid of admitting he has real feelings. I mean, why do you think I'm telling you this? Because I know he's too scared to say it." His thumb stroked the knuckle of Orochimaru's index finger.

"That is true," Orochimaru mumbled faintly. His shoulder twitched. He cleared his throat, then spoke up. "I would prefer things be like this, the way they are right now. You with the two of us. I think this is good for us all."

"I'm glad to know that. To be honest, watching the two of you is a huge turn-on. I hadn't thought about it before tonight, but it's got to be the sexiest thing in the world!" Tsunade trilled. "Yet I've found myself a little worried that you're really more interested in each other and you'll dump me once you come to terms with it." She sighed nervously.

"That's not how I feel at all," Orochimaru said. He kissed her shoulder where earlier he had bitten it.

Jiraiya concurred. "Yeah. Like I said, we're crazy about you! You'd break our hearts if you left us." He clasped Orochimaru's hand more tightly, while planting multiple kisses on Tsunade's throat and chin. "And the only reason Orochimaru-kun's not being more emphatic about it is because of his own insecurities. That's the same reason he never wants to admit we're best friends."

"I suppose," Orochimaru replied in what was practically a whisper. "But more than that now, it would seem."

"Hell, I'm kind of nervous you two will run off and leave me behind," Jiraiya said with a simper.

Orochimaru's voice fell lower still. "I have similar worries."

"If we all feel so strongly about each other, then I guess our fears are unfounded. Obviously, it's hard to get over insecurities just like that, but we should be able to, in time." Tsunade exhaled a blissful sigh. "Wow, you both love me. I think I truly love you boys, too. You're more than I could hope for. "

Jiraiya smiled up at her. "Since you brought it up, Hime, I enjoyed seeing you and Orochimaru go at it. It was pretty damn hot. I've peeped on people in bed before, but tonight was a million times better. You two together, right in front of me. I almost blew my load then."

She giggled a bit at that. "Yeah, I got that impression. Of course, you are a voyeur, so that's to be expected."

"I was primarily focused on observing your techniques and Hime's responses. Although it was tantalising. Had I lacked my level of restraint, I might have forgone the competition and joined in." Orochimaru sounded sure of himself again. His voice had returned to his usual volume and he reacquired his sly, seductive tone.

Nuzzling her cleavage, Jiraiya asked, "Hime, what's so different about tonight that you'd go to bed with both of us?"

"I've always worried that the two of you might only feel lust for me, and nothing more. I didn't want to ruin our partnership by having meaningless sex with one of you. With both of you, I figured it'd stay on an even keel," she said. Tsunade reached for their interwoven fingers and clutched their hands. "And all that talk about your sexual prowess just got me more worked up than I've ever been. I've felt an attraction to each of you since we were younger. I guess I couldn't resist any longer."

"Why did it take this long for you to show any interest in me? You usually act like you can't stand me." Jiraiya gave a weak, self-conscious laugh.

"You always come on so strong. Even though I've fancied you, I feel uncomfortable when you're in my face all the time. I prefer subtlety. That, and it seemed like you saw me as merely a pair of large breasts, rather than a human being. I want to be loved for more than just my body," she sighed.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I do love all of you, Hime. I truly do. It's just that these are my favourite part," he said before nestling his face further into her bust. "And now I know just how much fun they are!"

"And me? What kept you from sharing your feelings for me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru-kun, you're the exact opposite. You're so shut off. I've felt like you didn't care about me as a person. I've tried to get closer to you, but you usually clam up, then sulk. I knew you were interested in me, yet I couldn't be sure what emotions lay behind that interest, if any. Like maybe you simply found me attractive or maybe you viewed me as just another thing to compete with Jiraiya over." Tsunade's voice became fainter as she added, "I never thought you could have real feelings for me."

"That's not true," Orochimaru abruptly sputtered, sitting bolt upright. Just as abruptly, he hunched over and gulped. His eyes were downcast and his voice weakened as he spoke again. "I was convinced you saw me that way; that you couldn't truly care about me. I never thought anyone would care about me."

Jiraiya pushed himself into a seated position. "But we do care about you," he said. His tone was uncharacteristically low and tender.

"He's right," she said, sitting up to peck his cheek. "I've always cared about you. And I've had feelings for you for a long time now." Tsunade held him and began kissing him deeply. After a brief time, she felt Jiraiya move in and embrace them both. She realised he was kissing Orochimaru's neck. When she pulled back, Jiraiya immediately took over kissing him. It wasn't merely lustful tongue-touching like earlier. Instead, he was slow and passionate. Orochimaru looked shocked at first, yet he soon kissed back. She felt a little uncertain of what to do, but she decided to go with kissing their necks and cheeks.

Orochimaru stroked Tsunade's hair, even as he drew her to their intertwined mouths. There was some awkward nose-bumping, but they quickly settled into the three-way kiss. Eventually, Orochimaru pulled back and said, "Go ahead, kiss each other. Don't be afraid to on my account. I want you to." His other hand sought out Jiraiya's hair, stroking the white shock, as well. He rested his head on their shoulders.

"So much for me having bad luck, eh? I mean, I got both you guys. I'm sure a lot of girls would like to trade places with me!" Tsunade said after breaking the kiss. "But I'm not giving either of you up without a fight."

"And so much for it being a competition. We all won!" Jiraiya stroked both their backs and gave each of them a squeeze on the shoulder. "Seriously, I'm glad it happened this way. I care about the two of you more than anything else in the world. I know I don't always show it, but I do love you guys. Now I'm sure of it."

They eventually settled back into their previous cuddling positions; Orochimaru had his face pillowed against Tsunade's nape, whilst Jiraiya had his in her breasts. They were barely using the two outer futons. The blankets were pulled closer, so that they overlapped on the sides. Jiraiya quickly dozed off. He was mildly snoring. Tsunade had grown to find it comforting, rather than grating. Whenever they had to make camp in some isolated spot, hearing him snore reminded her that he was still there and safe. By contrast, Orochimaru's quiet sleeping would worry her. She'd often wake up in the middle of the night in a momentary panic, unsure if he was still there, till her head cleared enough to sense his chakra and vital signs.

Orochimaru propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. He gave her an extended caress, starting from her temple and sliding his free hand to as low on her body as he could reach, which was to the middle of her thigh. "My sweet Tsunade-chan," he whispered. There was a detectable hesitancy in his voice.

Turning her head to the side to see him, she replied softly, "Yes?"

"I..." He choked up and looked away. Orochimaru remained silent for the longest time. "It's nothing," he finally murmured.

"Orochimaru-kun," she said. It was clear to her what he wanted to tell her. He might feel more comfortable with the pressure off, so she decided to take the initiative and say it first. "I love you, too."

His breathing was audibly constricted. He continued to face the wall, unable to look in her eyes.

"We both love Jiraiya, as well. And he loves us. That's how it should be. We should be more than friends and love each other in every way," Tsunade said to him as tenderly as she could. As her neck was beginning to stiffen from watching him over her shoulder, she rolled onto her back to see him more easily. "Then perhaps in time, you'll realise that you do deserve love, and you won't be afraid to tell us."

He sat up and turned his back to her. Orochimaru hung his head down and sighed, "Perhaps so." His words were so quiet, she would've missed his reply had he been any further away.

Tsunade began to worry he was going to cry. "Please lie with me again," she said softly, reaching out to caress his back. Her palm went up his spine, to the curtain of long hair that fell over it. She went about petting the dark locks.

While still going out of his way to avoid her gaze, he lay back down. She kissed him on the mouth and rolled over to allow him spoon her again. "Hold me close," she whispered. When he did, Tsunade put her hand on top of his, moving both to rest on Jiraiya. "I love you, Orochimaru-kun," she said as he kissed her neck and ear repeatedly.

Yet Orochimaru failed to relax. His breathing grew frantic. All at once, he wrenched her around and forced her to sit up with him. "My beautiful Tsunade-chan," he said in a strained voice before he kissed her mouth. He momentarily pulled back to look in her eyes, only to lose his resolve yet again. Instead, he began desperately kissing her face, throat, and chest.

"You don't have to say it. I know," she whispered as he hid his face against her shoulder. She held him and ran her fingers through his hair. He was definitely trying not to cry, but she felt moisture seep out from his eyes and onto her skin.

Jiraiya woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Are you guys going somewhere without me?" he whimpered.

"No, Jiraiya-kun, it's not like that. Orochimaru just needs some comforting and reassurance," Tsunade explained as she nuzzled the side of his head.

"Aw, you know I love you. Don't you, baby?" He put his arms around both of them and kissed the crown of Orochimaru's head.

"He was trying to tell me those three words, but he's too afraid," she said.

"Please don't put me on the spot like this!" Orochimaru rasped as his frame went rigid. "And don't call me baby!"

Jiraiya thought for a moment. "Okay, how about 'pleasure-snake?'" he asked, somehow keeping a straight face.

"Fine, call me baby!" Orochimaru groaned. Tsunade and Jiraiya started giggling at that. Eventually, he laughed a little bit, too. He lifted his head and discreetly wiped his eyes. "You both feel this way about me?"

"Of course, baby." Jiraiya cuddled him closer and kissed his cheek and ear. "I wouldn't let just any man pound my ass. Of course I love you. I thought you knew that by now."

"We want you with us. We need you, Orochimaru-kun," Tsunade replied in her gentlest tone. She stroked his hair more and kissed the other side of his face. "I love you and Jiraiya-kun."

"Why don't we all try to get some sleep now? You want to switch futons back? It might make you feel better if we both cuddle you," Jiraiya said. He moved back just enough to look Orochimaru in the face.

"Maybe for a minute or two. Then Hime can trade places with me again," Orochimaru said. Once they were all lying down again, he sighed pensively. "You each know how I feel?" he asked.

Tsunade put her head on his chest "Yes," she whispered. When Orochimaru wrapped an arm around her, she held onto his hand.

Jiraiya angled his neck so that his forehead was pressed to Orochimaru's temple. He draped an arm over him, which Orochimaru clasped at the elbow. "You'll say it when you're ready. In the meantime, just show us," Jiraiya sweetly replied, pecking his cheekbone.


	2. Jiraiya's revenge, sort of

She woke up to a hand caressing her shoulder. "Morning after regrets, my Tsunade-chan?" It was Orochimaru. His lips were less than an inch behind her ear.

Jiraiya remained on the other side of her, for the most part. He was sprawled out almost diagonally, with his legs draped over Tsunade's and his feet on Orochimaru's calves. His snoring was periodic and a little quieter than usual, but it was clear to her that he was fast asleep.

"No, as long as neither of you do," she said, stretching her arm down to stroke his thigh through the blanket.

He slipped his tongue in her ear and swirled it about till she moaned. "I ponder my choices carefully before I make them," he said once he let up on the licking.

The sensation gave her chills and made her eyelids sink shut. "You seemed to make up your mind fairly quickly last night. Have you thought about making love to us for some time?" she asked between heaving breaths.

His voice became softer as he nuzzled her hair. "With you, yes. I told you as much when we started."

"Not Jiraiya?"

"It was always you. It's only ever been you before last night. What he told you about my feelings, it was all true." The more he spoke, the more it sounded as if he were being throttled. Tsunade tried to turn over to face him, but he stopped her. "Please don't look at me."

Clasping his hand in hers, she brought it up to her mouth to kiss it. "What if you let me turn, but I keep my head down and lay it on your chest? Or you could put your head on mine?"

He spoke faintly in her ear. "I think I would like a chance to lay my head on your breast, my Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru allowed her to roll onto her back and when she did so, he rested on her bosom.

With him facing away, she petted his long hair, from his scalp to his shoulder, and even where it spilled over onto her body. "So you never thought of sleeping with Jiraiya before, if you don't mind my asking?"

He leaned his head into her hand as she caressed him. "I had considered it on a physical level, not emotionally. There was a seed of attachment germinating between us, perhaps. It wasn't something that I could make sense of. I knew he had an interest in me, but his behaviour was constantly antagonistic. I reasoned he was playing mind games, so I played them, likewise."

"I thought you guys hated each other, but you've really been attracted to one another this whole time?" she asked, massaging his scalp.

Orochimaru moaned at having his head rubbed. "Not this whole time," he said. "It wasn't till I was well into puberty. And I think Jiraiya's been more attracted to me than I've been to him, but you'd have to ask him to be sure. As for me, I lust after a lot of people. If it's convenient, I act upon it. It hasn't been convenient with Jiraiya till now. If he asked me, I probably would have, but he only verbally expressed interest in you and professional ladies. He had yet to embrace that side of his sexuality. I was left to infer his attraction to me via his body language and that diary entry."

She twirled some of his hair around her index finger. "You've embraced your own sexuality? To be frank, I wasn't sure if you had so much as kissed someone before you started boasting about it."

"I try to keep it private, but Jiraiya brought it up, and I'm not one to let a blow to my ego slide." He pressed his forehead down, further into her chest. "Sex is easy to deal with. Emotions are the difficult part. I experimented and found gender of little consequence in regards to my partners. There are other aspects that are far more vital to me, like power and control. I do have a certain preference for women. Or at least..." He trailed off.

"At least _one woman_." A groggy Jiraiya finished Orochimaru's sentence. He moved back to his pillow and put his arms around the two of them, cuddling up to Tsunade's side and pecking her cheek. "What he's trying to say is that he's in love with you." Orochimaru was groaning at this, but Jiraiya countered with his own rationale. "Hey, I'm trying to help you here. As long as you can't say it, I'll tell her for the both of us. Hime, Orochimaru and I love you. And now we know we love each other, too." He gulped audibly. "Or at least I know it. I still think this is the best thing that ever happened to me. If you two have a heart between you, you'll feel the same about it."

Orochimaru raised a hand, making Tsunade momentarily fear he would hit Jiraiya. Instead, his palm came to gently rest on the other man's jawline. "Thank you," he murmured. "Do I even need to tell you I don't regret last night, Jiraiya-kun? You've so expertly tapped into my feelings, it would seem."

"You must not have been awake for our whole conversation, because I already told Orochimaru I had no regrets as long you two didn't, either. I love you both." She arched up a bit to give Jiraiya a peck on the lips, followed by a kiss to Orochimaru's hand where it lay on Jiraiya's chin.

"I woke up when I heard my name and you moved. And Orochimaru sounded like he was going to cry again." This resulted in Orochimaru lifting his head to glare at him, but Jiraiya dismissed his objections once more. "You said yourself I've tapped into your feelings. I knew you were crying on Hime's shoulder last night." Jiraiya briefly kissed him. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. It won't go beyond the three of us. Though I would appreciate it if we could continue with the subject the two of you broached."

Orochimaru settled once more on his ersatz pillow of Tsunade's breasts. "What about it?"

"You've been at least a little attracted to me for some time, but now you have feelings for me?" Jiraiya brushed his fingertips up and down the white arm draped upon him.

"Yes," he groaned. "I've felt physical desire for you over the years and it grew into something deeper last night."

Tsunade went back to stroking Orochimaru's hair. "You said you ponder your choices carefully before you make them. Did you consider the fact you might develop feelings for Jiraiya before you two had sex?"

"I did," he replied very calmly. "And I decided it was an acceptable risk."

Jiraiya grumbled and looked to be sulking. "You make it sound so romantic..."

"You should know that it wasn't the sex that made me feel this way. It was when you kissed me." With a huff, he added, "Happy now?"

"When I kissed you, you fell in love with me?" Jiraiya asked, but Orochimaru responded with silence. "Aww, that is pretty romantic! You're so sweet, baby." He yanked him closer and nuzzled his ear. "You want to make out?"

Orochimaru twisted his lips into an awkward smile. "Can we brush our teeth first?"

"Sure, baby," he said with a chuckle. Jiraiya let go and they all gradually got out of bed. Orochimaru went first. When he returned, he proceeded to brush his hair while seated on the futon. Unlike the previous night, Jiraiya appeared to be enthralled by the act, leering as he watched him.

As Tsunade went for her yukata, Jiraiya stopped her by seizing her ankle. "What do you think you're doing? This is still our love time! You have to stay naked till the last possible moment. That goes for you, too, Orochimaru! I want to memorise every inch of your bodies." He stood up and made his way over to his rucksack. "Don't worry, I won't rob you of the chance to ogle me. Go ahead and soak it in." He bent over slowly to pick up his things.

"Fair enough," Tsunade giggled. She watched him strut for her and Orochimaru's benefit on the way to the sink, which made her titter even more. Orochimaru only shook his head at the spectacle.

Tsunade came back from her morning routine to find Orochimaru beneath Jiraiya. They were kissing wildly and moving their hands all over each other. "You couldn't wait for me?" she asked, pouting.

Jiraiya lifted his head. "We needed a little extra bonding time."

"That's all right with me, but I would like to watch. You boys look so good like that." Biting down on her lip longingly, she sat on the edge of Jiraiya's futon, allowing them some room.

Without turning from Jiraiya, only allowing his gaze to move towards her, Orochimaru spoke. "You can see us better if you come closer." Taking his words to heart, she scooted over till she was seated by his shoulder.

"We're just getting started." Jiraiya went about softly nibbling Orochimaru's chin and throat. Between kisses, he whispered to him, "Baby, you turn me on so much. Am I turning you on?"

"You tell me," Orochimaru said. He glanced down briefly and it was clear he was. "Do you want me to take you again?" He tenderly brushed the hair away from Jiraiya's temple.

There was a look of mild anxiety on Jiraiya's face. "No, I'm actually pretty sore there. You were kind of rough with me, last night." He appeared to be contemplating something for a second, before his eyes lit up. "I have a better idea." He wormed his way down in order to take Orochimaru's cock in his mouth. One hand grasped the lower portion of the shaft, working what he couldn't fit down his throat as it went in and out of his lips. The other hand massaged his bollocks.

It was so titillating, it made her want a go at sucking each of them off, but she settled on enjoying the view. They probably could use the added bonding experience, anyway. And it was very much a sight to behold.

Orochimaru was making a lot of noise. His hands were deep in Jiraiya's hair. "You love my cock, don't you? You can't get enough of it!" he hissed. "Did you dream about it last night, hmm? Have you been planning to suck me off all morning?" The only answer from Jiraiya was a moan and a slight nod.

Finding it impossible not to touch them a bit, she reached down to caress Jiraiya's cheek as she kissed Orochimaru on the mouth. With his sharp inhalations, he nearly drew all the air out of her. His tongue overwhelmed her to the extent it was difficult for her to take another breath. Desperate to refill her lungs, she pulled back from their kiss. When she did, he gave her a voracious stare as he placed one hand on her cheek. Tsunade then kissed his ear and neck repeatedly, pausing here and there to observe Jiraiya sucking his cock, as well as Orochimaru's physical responses. She presumed Jiraiya was imitating the services of his professional ladies. He seemed to know what he was doing quite well.

His hips kept tilting up to Jiraiya's mouth. He was unable to keep his eyes on her as they were rolling back into his head. Orochimaru cried out as he teetered on the edge. "Oh, fuck! Swallow it! Every last drop!" With that, he could no longer speak. Rather, he made animalistic noises while gnashing his fangs, till he was spent. At which point, Jiraiya moved back up, supporting himself on his right elbow as he lay partially on Orochimaru.

"You're surprisingly good at that. You really have been fantasising about taking my cock in your mouth, haven't you?" He licked Jiraiya's tongue. "Did you like sucking it? Do you like the taste of my come?" Orochimaru ran his hand up and down the other man's throat while they kissed more.

"I liked getting you off so well, that's for sure!" Jiraiya replied with a grin. He was groping Orochimaru's chest with one hand, making him pucker his thin lips and moan. "And yeah, I'd say I'm rather fond of it. Not sure I'm anxious to try out any others, but your cock's pretty sweet."

" _Cactus Flower_ ," Orochimaru said, panting and kissing the side of his neck.

He squinted at him. "Huh?"

"If you're going to call me 'baby,' and Tsunade is already 'Hime,'" Orochimaru paused to tongue him again, "then you need a pet name, too. I think it fits you, with your hair and such."

He batted his eyelashes. "Is my face as lovely as a flower?"

"I was thinking of another area on your body."

"Which one?" Jiraiya asked, blinking slowly.

"The one that looks more like a flower." Dispelling any doubt, he slid the fingers of one hand down along the cleft of Jiraiya's backside.

As Jiraiya was blushing, Tsunade spoke up. "What's its meaning in flower language?" She ran her palm over each of their shoulders and kissed their necks.

Orochimaru smirked. "Lust," he answered in a breathy growl.

"Well, you've got my number there!" Jiraiya resumed kissing him all over. His voice dropped down low. "Baby, I want to fuck you so bad. We can do right here, like this. Let me put it in your ass. I want to be your first, too."

Looking away, he hissed, "No!"

"Can't you feel how hard I am for you, baby?" Jiraiya sat up and began rubbing their cocks together. Orochimaru's had softened somewhat, which allowed Jiraiya to move it around his own a bit more. "I want a chance to make love to you. I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me!" He threw his head back and moaned. "I need to be inside you right now!"

"Must I repeat myself?" It was apparent he liked how that felt, despite his reluctance to be penetrated. His body twitched and his tongue flicked about from between his lips. He gasped several times.

"Come on, let me fuck you! Please, I need it... Let me have it!" Jiraiya's eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavily. "I'll make you come good, baby. Don't you want to know what it's like?"

By now, Orochimaru's face was flushed. "I told you my conditions for that!" He chewed on his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "I want more than begging from you."

"But I don't want to lick your ass! I just want to fuck it." He was rocking his hips, making Orochimaru squirm beneath him all the more. "I swear it'll feel incredible once I put it inside you."

Tsunade decided to intervene. "Don't force him, Jiraiya-kun. You can't expect him to give in, if you won't." Despite what she said, she was secretly yearning for Orochimaru to concede so she might see him discovering he actually liked it, much the way Jiraiya had the night prior. The thought of him losing himself to an entirely new form of pleasure was quite thrilling. It made her feel like there was a hot spring between her legs.

"I already swallowed his load, and I'm not going to get behind him." Jiraiya's erection was throbbing and dripping by now. It looked as if he was trying to still his hips, but they would not completely stop moving against Orochimaru. He was panting hard. "Isn't there any other way?"

His eyes darted from side to side and he made sounds of hesitation. It was obvious Orochimaru was working up the nerve to say something. "I'll let you if Hime joins. I want to be inside her," he finally said.

"Yes!" Jiraiya cried, sounding as if were on the verge of ejaculating right there. "Come here, Hime. Help me fuck him." Orochimaru stayed on his back as he permitted his legs to be bent and his hips elevated upon a pillow. Jiraiya remained sitting up, caressing Orochimaru's thighs and strewing kisses on his calves. "Baby, you won't regret this!"

He turned to Tsunade and purred, "Get him nice and hard again." Jiraiya kissed her while guiding her hand on Orochimaru's cock. Then he grabbed the lube and the hand towel that they'd left out the previous night. After slicking himself up, he took a second to admire the pale man below him. "You really do have a beautiful body. I want to know it inside and out." With a still lubricated hand, he proceeded to loosen him up with his finger. Orochimaru tried not to look and bit down on his knuckle, as if to stifle a cry of protest.

"Come on, baby, just relax. I'm going to be really gentle, just like this," he whispered. When he deemed him to be properly relaxed, he switched out his finger for his cock. Orochimaru shut his eyes and grunted at the intrusion. Jiraiya wiped off his hand with the towel, then took hold of Orochimaru's knees. "Oh, that feels so nice… Don't worry. I'm going to stay at this pace until you tell me you're ready for more."

It was rather sweet to see how tender Jiraiya was being with him, even if she wouldn't be able to watch all of Orochimaru's first time receiving. Regardless, the idea of him between her and Jiraiya, rather like the way she'd been between them the preceding night, was quite arousing. Tsunade mounted him as soon as his cock was rigid enough, leaning over him on her forearms. She moaned his name as she went about undulating on him.

That put Orochimaru more at ease. His facial expressions and groaning changed from that of discomfort, to excitement. Her breasts were bouncing all over as she rode him. She tried not to smack him in the face with them, but it was impossible. He didn't appear to mind, for he simply mouthed and licked them. After a few minutes, she leaned down closer to him and they kissed deeply.

Jiraiya leaned over to kiss and stroke her back, then gave her buttocks a slap. She looked back at him, under heavy eyelids, moaning. He took the opportunity to kiss her. "God, you both have such great asses!" Looking at Orochimaru once more, he continued to spank her. "Are you jealous that I'm the one spanking Hime? You're dying to do this do her, right?"

"I'm not so helpless here." Orochimaru began spanking her on the other cheek, but with much more force. The sting of his palm on her skin made her gasp and whimper. "You like to be treated roughly, don't you, my Tsunade-chan?" he asked, tonguing her ear.

"Yes!" she cried out, realising for the first time that she did. In addition to knowing how much the two of them craved her, she craved them and delighted in surrendering to them in a multitude of lewd, sinful ways. It was exhilarating and it made the sensations within her cunt so much more intense.

"I knew you would. Next time, I should tie you up with my snakes and face-fuck you while Jiraiya takes you from behind." Orochimaru curled his lip up to flash his fangs. He purred against her ear, "Rub your nipples on mine."

She obeyed him and gasped, "Oh, Orochimaru-kun! Yes! I want you both to do everything to me! I love you boys so much! I want to belong to you in every possible way!" The friction between their nipples felt so good, not to mention terribly naughty. He obviously loved it, too, the way he wetted his lips and arched his chest out into hers.

"God, you're both as sick as me! I love it! I love both of you!" Jiraiya grunted, increasing the harshness with which he was smacking her bottom.

"As if I could ever be as sick as you, when you were begging to have my arse like the lech you are." Giving a wicked laugh, Orochimaru looked over her shoulder, to where Jiraiya was. He licked his lips deliberately. "Pleasure me, you filthy degenerate! Come on, you deviant, fuck me more! You wanted it so badly. Prove to me how much you enjoy it! Do it! Fuck me harder, you disgusting pervert! Get me off like you promised," he sneered.

Tsunade switched to kissing and licking his nipples. Orochimaru's left hand went up and ripped off the band holding her ponytail in place and threw it aside. With her hair loose, he alternated combing his fingers through it and gripping it by the roots. Their mouths met again, his biting and licking hers.

"Yes, you love it, don't you? Baby, you feel so amazing! Ooh, I love this little ass of yours!" Jiraiya was apparently getting more and more into it as he increased his pace and force. She could hear his respiration growing quite ragged amid his grunts and moans.

"Mmm, better than all your whores, right? Yes, fuck me, fuck me! Harder! Faster! Make me come! That's it, right there! Right there!" Orochimaru was thrashing around beneath them, snarling his lips and moaning. Turning his attention back to Tsunade, he gripped her arse hard enough to leave a bruise as he made her move on him faster. "Tsunade-chan… I want your pleasure now! Come with me!"

As soon as he started wailing in ecstasy, she had joined him. Whether it was due to his commands, the pain, or all the circumstances of this particular love-making session, she wasn't sure, but the orgasm was phenomenal. Tsunade wanted to scream how much she loved it, yet she had momentarily lost the faculty of speech. She could only cry out wordlessly.

Jiraiya must have given up any pretense of gentleness, because he nearly knocked her off of Orochimaru with his sharp thrusting. "Ah, yes!" he bellowed. A second later, he was moaning as loudly as either of them.

After their overlapping climaxes had ended, Tsunade dismounted Orochimaru to let Jiraiya rest on top of him. She cuddled up to Orochimaru's side, where his arm was still around her, and put one of her own around Jiraiya.

"I love you, Orochimaru-kun," Jiraiya panted as he leaned down to kiss him. "That was the best it's ever been for you, wasn't it, baby?" But rather than answering, Orochimaru looked to be getting tense yet again. He was avoiding eye contact and his lips were pursed tight.

He crawled off of him and began kissing his neck and chest. "You love me and you love how I fuck you? Right, baby?" Still not getting a response, he pulled away and glared down at him. "Come on, stop trying to act so cool and give me a straight answer!" Jiraiya growled, which caused his nostrils to flare.

When Orochimaru finally replied, it was in a snarl. "It wasn't just you. It was both of you. Give Hime her due credit!"

Hoping to calm Jiraiya down, Tsunade stroked his hair. "Please, let's not turn this into an argument, boys. I want to cuddle. Even if Orochimaru doesn't say it, you know how he feels and you saw the effect you had on him."

"Hey, I deserve some praise, too! That's the least he can do if he won't say he loves me back! It's not all about him!" He grabbed Orochimaru's shoulders and roughly shook him. "That was the best fuck you ever had, admit it!"

Now Orochimaru sounded like he was wheezing. He covered his eyes with his palms and clenched his teeth. "All right, yes, it was! I've never come so hard before. There, are you satisfied? You have your answer!" His raspy breathing turned into sobbing.

Tsunade pulled him up into her arms to let him cry into her bosom, his face hidden in her cleavage. It made her feel very awkward to witness him fall apart like that. How could someone so in control and seemingly detached from emotional entanglements be reduced to crying like a lost child?

Then suddenly it made perfect sense to her. Deep down, Orochimaru was still that lost child crying for his parents. His obsessions with strength and power were intended to counteract the vulnerability he was so ashamed of. By taking power away from him, Jiraiya had torn off that mask, leaving him frightened and wounded. What was more, Orochimaru had to have been deeply confused by the fact that he had gotten off during it.

"Orochimaru's really sensitive. He might be stronger than you when it comes to ninjutsu, and he might seem cold and arrogant most of the time, but there's more to him than that," she said, rocking him in her arms a bit. "This is what it looks like when those walls come down. You broke through and he doesn't know how to handle it."

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, uncovering his mouth enough to speak, while keeping his eyes hidden. "I never wanted you to see me like this. Either of you."

Jiraiya covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm really sorry, baby. I just wanted to be sure I made you feel as good as you made me feel." He moved his hand over to Orochimaru and stroked his back. "Seems I've been pretty snippy with you this morning. I guess I'm feeling a little sensitive and insecure, too. I don't mean to pressure you, but it can kind of hurt when you hold back."

He began running a hand through Orochimaru's hair, though he paused to kiss some of it. "I love you and want you to feel the same. It frightens me to think you might not. I thought I could handle it, but it's starting to get to me. You've tried more than once to tell Hime, even though you choke up each time. But you haven't tried to tell me. It makes me worry you're merely tolerating me so you can be closer to her. I don't want to be a meaningless lay to you."

"It's just difficult for him. He wouldn't be a mess right now if he didn't love you and hadn't found that pleasurable. You have to understand Orochimaru doesn't have your talent for self-expression. He's used to keeping things bottled up." Tsunade gave Jiraiya her kindest smile as she continued to cradle their comrade-turned-lover to her breast. "Plus, he's experienced far more emotional pain than either of us. He needs us both to be patient with him and to help him heal."

Orochimaru looked up from Tsunade's bosom and wiped his face with his palms. "Do I seem that cold, Jiraiya-kun? You can look into my eyes and kiss me, yet you're still not convinced of my passion? Must you be told outright?" His voice creaked under the emotional strain.

"I was okay with it last night, but I need more from you now. And besides, I thought you were going to call me by my pet name." His frown became a full-on pout.

"You trust in my feelings for Hime. Why don't you trust that I feel the same for you? I let you do something to me I swore I'd never let anyone do. That alone should be greater proof of what you mean to me than any phrase." Orochimaru sat up straight, moving out of Tsunade's embrace. He cupped the side of Jiraiya's face and gently added, "Cactus Flower."

The corners of Jiraiya's mouth, as well as his eyebrows, twitched a tiny bit upwards. A red tinge also grew in his cheeks. However, he kept quiet, apparently holding out for Orochimaru to indulge him further.

"Please, can't you bear with me? I'm trying to say it. I want to say it." He looked away and sighed. "What if I wrote it down? Would that convince you?"

Jiraiya cracked a smile at the suggestion. "Okay. I'm game."

"Don't tell me the man of letters isn't going to offer me the use of his writing supplies," Orochimaru said, smirking and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Oops! Sorry," Jiraiya said with a self-conscious giggle. He got up to dig through his rucksack, producing a pen and what was presumably his diary.

Orochimaru began to scribble a message on the last page, only to hunch over and hide it when Jiraiya tried to sneak a peek at the words. "Is one moment's privacy too much to ask for? I can't write with you reading over my shoulder!" he hissed.

A moment later, he set down the pen and exhaled an apprehensive breath. When Jiraiya attempted to take it, Orochimaru held it out of his reach. "No, no. Ladies first," he said, handing it to Tsunade.

 _Cactus Flower and Hime, I love you. I am in love with both of you. Don't show this to anyone, or I will have to kill them. I mean it. - The one you call 'baby'_

Tsunade put a hand over her heart and gave a sweet sigh. After letting Jiraiya read it, she leaned over to kiss Orochimaru on the cheek. "I love you, too."

Jiraiya put the book down. "Aww, I love you, baby!" He kissed Orochimaru for a good minute, then pulled them both down on top of his chest in a bear hug. "I love the two of you so much!"

Orochimaru rolled them over to rest on top him. He caressed their cheeks. "You're both mine now." His eyes flickered back and forth, between the two people in his arms. "You won't leave me."

Kissing his mouth, throat, and chest, Tsunade moaned, "We're all yours."

"We won't leave you, baby." Jiraiya gently sucked at the flesh below his ear. "You'll let me get behind you next time, won't you, baby?" he whimpered, moving on to plant kisses upon Orochimaru's shoulder.

"I'd prefer to get on top and ride you, but I suppose we can try that position first. That is, right after you've finished licking me thoroughly there." He smirked at him. "You want me to be relaxed, don't you?"

"Sheesh! You'd better be clean for it! In fact, I'm going to go with you to the baths to make sure!"

"I knew you would agree sooner or later." He scraped Jiraiya's throat with his teeth. "You can wash me, yourself, if you'd like. Or would that make you come right there in the water?"

"Just you wait! I am going to pound your ass so raw..."

"Don't go too hard. I expect you to last long enough to get me off first."

Tsunade giggled at their discourse. "Actually, I really want to see that." She propped herself up on one elbow to get a good look them. "Not being able to watch everything was the one part I kind of disliked."

Jiraiya screwed up his face as he looked towards Orochimaru. "What's your obsession with me rimming you? I mean, would you want to do that to me?"

"I intend to do it to both of you," Orochimaru paused to snake out his tongue and wet his lips, "But we'll save that for next time as well." In a moan, he added, "Sweet cheeks," while he roughly squeezed Jiraiya's arse.

Sometime later, Jiraiya and Tsunade were lying side by side, leisurely kissing while Orochimaru rested his head on them both. The pair of them played with his hair, combing their fingers through his black tendrils, as he watched them kiss. He fondled their chests; his hands sliding along the hills and valleys of Jiraiya's pectoral muscles and Tsunade's breasts. Orochimaru crawled up and kissed them, both together, then one at a time. Then the three of them kissed and tongued each other again. Eventually, he laid his head back down on Tsunade's bosom, pecking and licking the soft flesh that was against his mouth, as he caressed Jiraiya's sternum.

After several minutes of this, Orochimaru spoke up. "I feel as sticky as unpowdered mochi."

"Yep, we should probably hit the baths," Jiraiya said with a reluctant sigh.

Tsunade pulled the two men closer to her. "For once, I kind of wish we were at a ryokan with mixed bathing. I'll be all by my lonesome, while you two get to spend extra time together."

A foxy grin rose up on Jiraiya's face. "We could do transformation jutsus and go in with you..."

"I wouldn't subject other women to your lechery. Besides, last time you pulled that stunt, you got caught and thrown out on your arse! And that was only because I wasn't there to give you worse!"

"I was just kidding, Hime. Although that gives me an idea for next time... There's a red light district not far from the village with a great love hotel. They have huge beds and en suite hot tubs. I've heard they only allow threesomes that involve two women, but we could sneak Orochimaru in dressed as a girl..." Jiraiya looked over to him to see if he'd object.

Orochimaru merely gave a weary sigh. "I suppose you'll want me in a flower-print furisode. And once we're in the room, you'll simply lift up the bottom and fuck me?"

Jiraiya shuddered pleasantly. "Now that you mention it, I think I'd like that a lot."

Lifting her head to get a better look at him, Tsunade blinked several times. "Are you really up for that, Orochimaru-kun?"

"To be honest, I'm half-tempted to try it just to see if we could get away with it. I do enjoy a challenge, as you've likely realised by now. Though I sure my level of genjutsu will suffice. I actually have a talent for it." Orochimaru smirked at her. "Why, are you afraid I'll look prettier than you, Hime?" He gave an almost imperceptible laugh.

"Now baby, you know you're not prettier than Hime." Jiraiya winked at Orochimaru and lowered his voice, as if she wouldn't notice. "But you are a real close second."


End file.
